


Pinky Promise

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But only a little, Cuties, Fluff, Like, M/M, Sex, Smut, So yes, a smidge, and, and they're idiots and they're cute, but its like fluffy sex, everyone is over 18, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to leave you Armin. I’ll always find a way back to you.” He pulled the hand holding Armin’s away and held up a pinky, “I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

“Slower, Eren hold up! Calm down,” Armin giggled, throwing his hands around his boyfriend’s neck and kissing him playfully on the nose, “We have all night. Take it down a notch.”

With his free arm Armin pressed the palm of his hand against Eren’s bare shoulder. They were both without their shirts, and Armin was in his underwear. As soon as Eren had walked through the door he was on him and stripping him. They had a while though. The blond wanted to make this last as long as possible. He was sure he had been dead after all.

There had been another mission, one Armin had to stay behind because of a hurt hip. He wanted to go, if only to make sure Eren was okay, but after being threatened by Levi a few times and his commander’s promise that they’d keep his best friend safe (which he took with a grain of salt, it would be naïve of him to hold him to it) Armin finally agreed to stay behind. They were gone for four days, a day longer than they were supposed to. It was supposed to be a quick run. They were just going out to find Hanji a titan so she could stop grieving over her lost ones. A storm blew through though, one that Armin swore shook the blocks of the castle, and that had delayed them. For a whole day Armin tried not to cry. For a whole 24 hours he told himself over and over that they were just running late, when he really thought they were dead.

“I missed you.”  Eren admitted, grinning down stupidly at him.

“You were only gone for four days,” Armin said rolling his eyes, “you dork.” _I missed you too._

Eren was kissing him, not on his lips but all over his face. He rained them down, on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, a couple on his nose – it was too adorable to _not –_ everywhere on his face before he finally kissed him on the mouth. Armin sagged; kissing him back tentatively (he’d never been an aggressive kisser). His arms tightened around Eren’s shoulders and he pulled on him lightly until the big oaf got the hint, following him forward until he was leaning over his boyfriend on his hands and knees. Right where Armin liked him.

“You ever going to ride me?” Eren half joked.

Armin blushed and squirmed, rolling his eyes, “Maybe if you ever stop being a shit.”

Eren pouted, “That’s not nearly fair.”

“Maybe next time,” and then they were kissing again. Armin whimpered softly against his lips before tangling a hand in Eren’s hair. He didn’t pull, didn’t tighten his fist, he just ran his fingers through his rough hair catching in a couple tangles. He didn’t even think Eren bothered to properly shower before he found him. For some reason that made him warm. Even with the corporal’s aversion to dirt, and Eren’s complete admiration of him, he still wanted to see Armin over getting Levi’s approval.

One of Eren’s large hands rested on his hip, rubbing his thumb against the bone knowing how crazy it drove Armin. He whimpered into his mouth and arched his back a little. Eren smirked into their kiss and leaned back, breaking off their kiss and leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Armin grimaced and quickly wiped his mouth to break it as he tried to catch his breath. Gross.

That was when Eren took the chance to grind his hips into Armin’s, making him cry out and fist his hands in the sheets below.

“Shit,” Eren muttered, “You’re always so sensitive.”

“Shut up,” Armin warned, his face growing warm.

Eren sat back on his heels, hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of Armin’s underwear, and raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled them off, the blonde’s thin legs twisting to help him out. Eren palmed him, grinning when Armin hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. His hand was large, and it made Armin’s otherwise average size cock seem smaller in his palm, almost childlike. Usually Armin would feel embarrassed about that. Right now, though, he was too busy reveling in the fact that Eren was still alive. Everyday seemed to be a gamble for them, and these last couple of days had been a reminder to him to not take them for granted.

“You look cute like this,” Eren grinned.

Armin groaned softly in embarrassment and threw a hand over his face, “I swear to the walls, Eren, if you don’t shut up I’ll castrate you.”

That effectively wiped the smile off of his face, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me. Where’s the oil?”

“Not even going to blow me?”

Armin grimaced, “I hate giving head, maybe I’ll do it tomorrow before training.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Eren reached over to the bedside stand, grabbing the jar of oil from the drawer.

“I said maybe.”

Eren took the chance to ruffle the blond’s hair, “All I heard was ‘I’ll do it tomorrow’.”

Armin glared at him, fixing his hair as much as he could, “You’re a brat, you know that?”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

“Armin?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and let me finger you.”

Armin rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the pillows to put it under his arse. Eren’s ocean green eyes shined with victory. While his boyfriend was positioning himself he took the chance to pour some oil over his fingers. He leaned back over him, bracing himself with his clean hand beside Eren’s head and leaning down close enough to brush their noses. He grinned then, rubbing their noses together making Armin giggle. The boy was too cute for his own good.

“You ready?” He asked softly. Armin only nodded.

Eren was careful, he was always careful when it came to Armin, as he pushed a single finger inside of him. It had been at least a weak since they had made love. Armin was already so tight as it was. Eren was especially worried about hurting him because of that.

He paused, “Wait, you did clean yourself right? I don’t want shit on my fingers and dick.”

Armin blushed and rolled his eyes, “Of course I did.”

Reassured and feeling better Eren withdrew his finger, and then pushed two in. Armin’s breath hitched and he looked up at him worried. And then Armin gave him that look, the one he seemed to give him often ever since they got together. It was the look that said “I’m not fragile, so stop that”, the ‘that’ being worrying. Eren smiled sheepishly, and crooked his fingers. He could find that spot easily now, he had spent a lot of time just exploring Armin. He knew what he liked, knew what he didn’t, and knew what aroused him to almost violence if Eren didn’t give him what he wanted. Or needed at that point.

Armin’s breath caught in his throat, released after a moment in a soft whine. He pumped his hips a few times trying to get Eren to hit that spot again before he caught himself. How embarrassing. It didn’t matter how many times they’d had sex Armin was still insanely self-conscious about everything he did. Eren added a third finger; spreading his fingers slightly to stretch him out, and god did the burn feel divine. His vision went dark when Eren rubbed at that spot again, and it took him a moment to realize he had closed his eyes at the feeling. His body was burning with need by now. He was sweating, panting, tempted to reach down and stroke himself but he knew if he did he’d blow and if he ended this early he’d be pissed at himself.

“I’m ready,” he whispered.

Eren looked up at him nervously, before nodded. He slicked up his cock with more oil, more then what was really needed, before he lined himself up. He took a moment to pause and grabbed one of Armin’s hands to hold. Armin found the gesture endearing. He smiled up at him encouragingly and nodded.

The brunet bit his lip as he pressed inside of him, moaning softly as the tight heat around him. Armin whimpered and bared down, moving himself down the bed a little as well to get Eren to hurry up. When Eren was as far inside him as Armin could take, and he let him know with a slight tap to the shoulder, he let himself relax a little. Armin was squirming, moving himself on his cock and trying to get him to move, but Eren took a moment to wipe his oiled hand on the bed sheet. He looked down at Armin, taking in his red face, glazed eyes, and the sweat soaked hair that stuck to his forehead, and felt a moment of pride that he was able to do this to him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips and silence whatever retort Armin had to that. It was fact, Eren refused to believe otherwise, but Armin didn’t see it.

He started moving then, slowly at first before building up speed. He had to break away from Armin’s mouth just to get a decent breath and that was when he really started hearing the soft cries that spilled from the blonde’s lips and his high pitched whimpers and mewls. He sounded like a dream, and it drove Eren crazy. He leaned down to bite the juncture between Armin’s neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin. Armin nearly screamed at that, arching his back and dragging blunt nails down Eren’s back. He’d probably get mad at him for hickies tomorrow, right now though all that was on Eren’s mind was marking him. He wanted to see that beautiful ivory skin covered in love bites and bruises. He littered kisses and bites all over his chest, spending a little more time at his neck to make sure he left darker ones there. At the back on Armin’s mind he realized he’d have to borrow Mikasa’s scarf just to hide them but his thoughts quickly drifted as Eren angled himself and hit his prostate. Armin keened arching his back and clenching his hand tighter around Eren’s.

When Armin wrapped a hand around his own dick he was gone. He tensed up and whimpered quietly, spilling himself between the two of them and tightening up around Eren so much he was distantly scared of his cock snapping off inside of him. And then he was cumming too, filling Armin up and sagging against him as he tried to catch his breath.

Armin was the first to speak, “You’re crushing me Eren.”

Eren shot up, “Sorry! Fuck, sorry, its inside you.”

Armin sat up and grimaced at the feeling of Eren’s cum running out of him, “There’s a washrag in the bathroom, you should go get it.”

Eren was back quickly, wiping Armin’s ass off. Armin tried to swat him away, told him he could do it himself, but Eren refused to give up the rag. He moved to Armin’s chest next, and then his own, and when he felt they were sufficiently clean enough he laid down next to Armin. His boyfriend was wrapped around him in an instant, small fingers intertwining with his and legs already tangled together. There was a sheet at the end of the bed, but neither of them had the energy to grab it so it stayed there.

“I was scared you were dead,” Armin said quietly. He buried his head into Eren’s neck and that was when he finally let himself cry. It wasn’t loud, it was never loud, but it still hurt Eren all the same. He wrapped his free arm tightly around him, pulling his shaking body up against him and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m not going to leave you Armin. I’ll always find a way back to you.” He pulled the hand holding Armin’s away and held up a pinky, “I promise.”

Armin’s nose wrinkled and sniffled, “Aren’t we a little too old for pinky promises?”

“You’re never too old for pinky promises,” Eren scoffed. He was serious again quickly. “But really. I promise. I’m not going to die. Even if I get lost, or captured, I’ll always find my way back to you. You just need to promise me you’ll believe me and keep waiting until I get back.”

Armin chewed on his lip before linking his pinky around Eren’s, “Okay. Okay, I promise.”

“Now, pinky promise you’ll give me head before training tomorrow.”

“You’re the worst.”

“And you’ll ride me next time. It’s hard doing all the work all the time.”

“Why am I even with you?”

“I love you.”

Armin glared at him a moment before sighing, “I love you too.”


End file.
